Mischief Managed: Third Time's A Charm?
by Fractal-Velocity
Summary: We've heard the stories of two generations of Hogwarts' infamous mischief makers. A group spearheaded by heady young Potters- first James, then Harry and now the third: Albus. All's well in madness and mayhem with just Albus and Rose involved, but how does Scorpius feel when he's dragged into it all? Absolute bonkers, that's what. Next Gen HP (RW/SM)
1. R for Rose

**Hi so i recently got into the Scorose ship and i just asdfghjkly (need i say more?)**

**its my first HP fanfic EVER so bear with me as i stumble along, desperately attempting to recollect facts i thought i knew. and what's worse i have a LOT of reading up to do on the next gen. *sighs* i'll do my best here... with character development, humor, and who knows- maybe a good ol' romance. but i'm getting ahead of myself.**

**Disclaimer: these characters are mostly canon and semi-canon. i will notify the use of an o/c if the need arises. **

**So read on lovelies, and leave a review. it will help me along fantastically. don't i sound down right _British? _**

**_Hah._**

**I'm Asian.**

* * *

The first time Scorpius met Rose he could barely keep from retching. Mind you it wasn't entirely the Weasely's fault- although she wasn't all that aesthetically appealing either- rather, it was the unfortunate situation he'd been in at the time that had caused his internals to twist uncomfortably. It was the first of September, as you'd have it, and Malfoy Manor had been in a fix all morning. Breakfast was massive and there'd even been an assortment of ginger cookies (Scorpius' favourite- it reminded him of Christmas). And of course the fact that his mother had baked them herself for the special (if not somewhat expected) occasion sent his father into a tizzy.

_Malfoys don't bake!_

_Last I heard they don't whine either._

Somehow, his mother always managed to shut his father up smartly. Women, Scorpius decided that day, were a thing to fear. And so indeed his mother proved as she presented him with a small basket within which nestled a fat fluffy ball of… fluff.

_Malfoys aren't to be associated with furballs!_

_Is that so? I do seem to recall something about a ferret…_

Scorpius couldn't help but be amazed. How his mother silenced the most feared man in all of England he'd never know. Maybe he was exaggerating a tad bit, but maybe he wasn't.

And so the Malfoys found themselves at Kings Cross Station hedged in from all sides by bustling wizards and witches and their respective offspring. Cats mewled and owls hooted and Scorpius swore he heard a toad belching in the melee. Oh the joys of public transport. Even eleven year old Scorpius could tell the train ride ahead was bound to be distasteful. But he was getting ahead of himself. The red steam powered machine lay dormant in its tracks, occasionally spurting steam sideways or chugging loudly at random. Scorpius half expected it to explode. He shoved his trolley around in an attempt to maneuver himself towards the train and earned a mighty snort from his father who immediately covered it up by clearing his throat into his sleeve.

'It's too heavy,' Scorpius wanted to whine.

His mother caught the desperate look on his face from where they stood a few respectful meters away and slowly turned to her husband with a subtle glare. His father didn't seem to understand. Astoria prodded her husband once more and nodded discreetly in the direction of their flailing child.

Draco Malfoy growled under his breath.

Scorpius could almost feel a _Mafoys don't/can't/won't/shan't/will not/will never/ever ever/never ever _speech coming along so he took a deep breath and yanked his trunk off the trolley in hopes of placing it inside the train and promptly fell over backwards.

His mother sighed.

It was then and there, while lying on his back on the cold station floor that he realized he had no idea what he was doing. Pretty pathetic for a Malfoy if you asked him. Also, he noticed that he was being watched.

Quite intently if he might add. A small round face peered at him from above, framed by an abundance of wild red curls. Brown eyes took in his state owlishly, set against pale skin with an impressive smattering of freckles. The girl cocked her head slowly and her lips parted as if she was about to say something. However what she was about to say he'd never find out for at that very moment the rest of his luggage decided it was the right time to slide off the trolley and onto his stomach.

Scorpius grunted under the weight of the smaller trunk and his vision went all swimmy. His gut clenched and he could almost feel the scones from breakfast making their way up back up his esophagus. The redhead disappeared from his view as his father (finally) swooped in to the rescue, picking him up gently from the mess he'd made and setting him on his feet. In the basket the little black kitten purred.

While his mother fussed over his tousled hair and his father begrudgingly righted his luggage and set them on the train, Scorpius looked around for his red haired watcher. She stood a few feet away, eyeing him pensively. Her short hair stuck out around her face and contrasted greatly with her pink sweater. It was monstrous, her sweater- a glaringly hideous monstrosity of wool embroidered with a massive red R for Merlin knew what purpose. The sleeves somehow managed to be _baggy _around her chubby frame and her midget height did nothing to assist her appearance. Only her eyes, massive and hazel, seemed somewhat worthy of comment. Somewhere along his analysis of her Scorpius found himself feeling better. Of course he was still nervous, but at least he didn't look like a nargle on top of it all. Once his mother was done with his hair he'd be back to Malfoy perfection in no time at all. But his mother didn't withdraw. Her hand froze atop his head and he felt her stiffen behind him. His father did the same from where he was standing, guiding the last of his luggage into a train carriage. The older Malfoy looked as if he was seriously considering flinging one of his son's trunks across the station and Scorpius was keen to find out why. He wasn't kept curious for long.

'There you are Rose, ready to go?'

A massive… _gaggle_ of gingers had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and were now crowded around the homeless looking nargle- _girl_, he hastily corrected. They were all dressed in similar sweaters with massive letters on each of their chests. Scorpius saw a recurring pattern arising. He saw a brunette amongst the redheads at some point and then someone with a darker shade of hair stepped forward to help his son into a carriage. Scorpius recognized him _immediately_.

Could it be? He couldn't _possibly_ be seeing the one and only Harry _freaking_ Potter on his FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Oh how the fates fancied him!

'Father,' he began in all excitement, turning round to face the older Malfoy.

'Not a word,' his father snapped.

'But that's-.'

'I _know_ who it is, Scorpius, listen to me when I tell you to be quiet. See those red people?' his father asked with a look of mild scorn towards the latter part of his sentence.

Scorpius began nodding but stopped when his mind suddenly made the BIGGEST revelation ever and he spat out; 'The _Weaselys?!' _in pure delight.

His mother's hand on his head twitched.

'Yes them,' his father bit tersely. 'You will stay away from them.'

Scorpius badly wanted to object.

'I don't want you to associate with them, speak to them or- Salazar forbid- _befriend_ them. Any of them. Is it understood?'

The stormy look in his father's grey eyes made it clear he wasn't asking a question.

Scorpius didn't object. He took the basket with the cat in it and cradled it to his chest.

' Can I maybe at least speak to Mr. Potter?' he asked the ball of fur sleeping inside.

Luckily, his father ignored him and led his mother away from the train.

'Have a good year, Scorpius,' his mother called back. 'Write home, dear.'

The blond haired boy waved back, unseen, and clambered onto the train without further thought. Any more inspection into the rather violent turn of events would most likely make him want to retch again.

* * *

Finding an empty cabin at the far end of the train, Scorpius settled into a seat and placed his kitten in the one next to him.

The screen door slammed open at that moment, revealing three panting second years. One was a shocking redhead and another quite resembled the Chosen One. The third stood outside Scorpius' line of sight.

The tallest boy, whom Scorpius had deduced as a descendant of the Potter bloodline, seemed to have recognized something in the younger boy as well.

'Well, well,' if it isn't a _Malfoy_,' he said with such scorn, Scorpius was rather surprised they weren't related. 'Sod off, kid, we're seniors.'

'By one year,' Scorpius pointed out humbly.

The redhead beside the Potter snickered. 'He's smarming you, James.'

'The nerve,' the twelve year old boy replied. 'Scram before I give your ears a good knocking.'

'There's enough space here for all of us,' Scorpius said stubbornly, and somewhere at the back of his mind his conscience signed a death wish.

James, or so he had been called, reddened furiously as his friends laughed in an uproar. 'We don't want to sit with a stupid Malfoy,' he spat. 'And his… is that a_ cat_?'

Scorpius gulped. The Potter boy grinned evilly.

'Oi Fred, see this! Malfoy's got a CAT!' he yelped, clutching his face in mock astonishment.

The kitten mewled, basking in the new found attention and Scorpius found himself feeling rather protective of her. Was it a girl? He didn't care.

'It's a pretty common feline, if I say so myself- although I can't comprehend why it amazes you so much. I figured the likes of you would have at least seen a _cat _before_. How disappointing._'

Oops.

He hadn't meant to be rude.

The cat mewled louder.

'The likes of….,' James trailed off, repeating the younger boy's words before they finally registered. 'Why you!'

He launched himself into the cabin and Scorpius was faced with the pure, unbridled fury of a truly enraged Potter- that is, until the train lurched forward and the older boy toppled to the floor of the carriage with a loud crash. The screen door slammed shut and the boys outside laughed uproariously as they stumbled around outside the cabin. Scorpius reached over to steady the basket with the kitten in it.

James Potter writhed at his feet in obvious pain, mumbling to himself about a 'funny bone'.

Scorpius was sure it wasn't a real part of the human anatomy.

The screen door slid open once more and another small brown head peered in.

'Hello,' the boy said tentatively. 'Is this seat taken?'

Scorpius shook his head, no.

The boy opened the door fully and glanced down at the pained Potter by with a surprising lack of surprise.

Did all the Potters humiliate themselves on a regular basis, Scorpius wondered. He'd have to find out soon, a part of him urged. The other part of him couldn't care less. It just wanted to get on with the school year without any trouble.

The minute James caught sight of the other boy, he leapt to his feet, still cradling his elbow.

'Albus, you're here, great. I was just… dropping by. That's great. Sit here. You'll be fine. You don't need me anymore do you?' Potter chuckled nervously. 'That's great. See you later.'

And with that he left.

Who was this boy who could dispel bullies so easily, Scorpius mused, watching the newcomer intently. The eleven year old settled down across him and placed a cage onto the seat beside him.

'Is that an owl?' Scorpius asked with genuine interest.

The other boy grinned brilliantly. 'It's the exact one my father had; a frosty owl!'

Scorpius pursed his lips. 'You mean a Snowy owl.'

The other boy's enthusiasm seemed undeterred. 'His name is Hatuuih. I named him myself. It's actually German… and a variation-,'

'A variation for the name Hedwig,' Scorpius said solemnly, surprising himself with this nugget of information.

Now where had he read that before?

'H- How'd you know?' the boy stammered, clearly upset with having Scorpius rain on his moment.

'You do know it's a feminine name, don't you?'

'It's a… what?!'

'I'm Scorpius Malfoy, by the way.'

'I know,' the other boy murmured, looking rather baffled and unsure of what had to be done with the barrage of information he'd recently procured. 'Are you sure it's a girl's name?'

'What Scorpius?' the blond scoffed. 'Of course not.'

'I meant- never mind,' the other frowned in confusion. 'I'm Albus.'

Scorpius nodded, feeling a need to prod for further information but willing to let it go for now.

'Is that your cat?'

'Cats are perfectly fine pets,' Scorpius shot back immediately.

'Calm down, Scor I was just asking,' Albus placated, holding his palms up before himself.

The blond stiffened at the nickname and stared at the boy opposite him without blinking. Albus coolly peered out the train window and watched the greenery as it whizzed by.

He'd never been called anything but Scorpius before. Father occasionally called him 'son' and so did Mummy. Well…. His mother also called him _Scorpy dear_, _Scorpius love_, _Scorpy my angel, Scorpius my treat, little fox, panda bear, turtledove,_ and even _child, you there_ and _SCORPIUSHYPERIONMALFOY_ if he was insufferable. But that was his mother. That was different.

He eyed Albus. Small Albus. Mysterious Albus.

The boy had a hideous bowl cut around his face, his hair sticking down as if held there by a barrage of charms and glue. His shirt collar peeked through the v-neck of his woollen jersey and suddenly Scorpius found himself wondering why there wasn't an A on the boy's clothes.

What on earth had brought that line of thought on?

They passed through a tunnel and the cabin fell into darkness. Albus stroked is owl for comfort and Scorpius heard him whisper to the bird. His own cat purred a little but when he poked a finger at her, she only nipped at him.

Scorpius didn't care. He didn't mind the dark really. It was sort of comforting. However, having heard of stories about train rides in the dark and unsuspecting dementor visits, he was always vigilant.

But he wasn't scared. No sir.

He was still convincing himself of this when the screen door to their cabin slammed open for a third time and he could barely keep his heart from leaping out of his chest, much to his mortification. In front of him, Albus squealed a little.

'Is that you Potter?' a feminine voice from the doorway asked blindly into the dark.

Almost as if on cue, the train left the tunnel and the cabin brightened and Scorpius turned around to shoot daggers at the boy seated before him.

Albus was… he was a Potter?! Oh no. Hadn't his father warned him… oh GREAT. He'd just made his first friend and it _had_ to be a Potter. Brilliant. Just swell. Now he had to find new ones. Or a new _one _rather. He could almost feel a migraine coming along. He hated disobeying Father.

Voices from around him drew him out of his stupor and he shook himself in time to see the newcomer reaching into his basket.

It was the girl from the station.

'A KITTEN, how CUTE!' she cooed in an absolute girl voice and Scorpius found himself wanting to retch again.

'Rose, get out of Scorpius' stuff!' Albus groaned, looking embarrassed.

_Be embarrassed_, Scorpius frowned. _What have you unleashed upon us, Albus?_

The 'Rose' ignored the Potter boy. 'I'm sure _Scorpius_ doesn't mind.'

'I do actually.'

Dammit. He was rude again.

The red head pouted, but returned the furball back to its nest. The kitten whined in protest, much to her satisfaction.

She plonked herself into the seat beside Hatuuih. The owl hooted gently. 'So Alby, want to introduce me to your friend?' she asked amiably, stroking a finger through the owl's feathers.

Albus glanced out the window. 'He's _my_ friend Rose.'

Scorpius stiffened again. Was he being… _fought_ over? Already? Well, dammit all- how was he to leave the Potter boy now?! They'd literally become blood brothers.

Scorpius had never had a friend before. Maybe he was exaggerating again… or maybe he wasn't.

The red head stuck her tongue out at Albus and turned to face the blond. 'I'm his cousin,' she said as a way of introduction. 'Yes I'm a girl, and no I don't have cooties. I'm a better flier than Alby and I'm the fastest in the family. I can probably fly faster than you, so don't call me girly. I've also won a fight against Teddy Lupin with my _bare hands_ and if you knew who I was talking about, you'd be very scared.'

Albus snorted derisively but that didn't deter the redhead's smarmy grin.

'I'm Rose,' she said loftily. 'Rose Weasely.'

Scorpius could barely contain the bile in his throat.

* * *

a/n: well? how was it? good? bad? meh? terible horrible yucky uck? are you going to run away and never come back?!

Merlin, no! stay, review and i PROMISE i'll churn out a better chapter for the next one... pls don't go... i have hp feels to share...


	2. Friends who do stuff together

**ohkaay... i have an exam tomorrow (wish me luck) so i'll post this today :P lucky you, reader. two chapters in one go, whee! **

**Disclaimer: all characters are either canon or semi canon. except for Malcolm Wood, Errol and Pam. **

* * *

When Albus got sorted, the entire Hall hushed greatly. The candles flickered overhead, and the ghosts cackled elusively high up in the rafters, but not a word escaped the students gathered in the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat's cry of '_Slytherin_!' echoed uncomfortably in the cavernous room and poor Albus looked as if he were about to burst into tears.

Honestly, Scorpius scoffed weakly.

The younger Potter rose from the stool at the head of the Hall and slowly made his way through the tables until he reached the one decked in silver and green. He was halfway there when the whispers began. Scorpius could guess what was being said even though he couldn't hear it. All those seated at the Slytherin table were still dumbfounded, but the Ravenclaws had revived pretty fast.

_A Potter? In Slytherin? Never thought I'd live to see the day!_

_Shut it, Errol. He's just a boy._

_Wonder why though._

_Why what, Pam?_

_Why Slytherin…_

_He's probably the next Dark Lord that's why!'_

Scorpius seriously hoped whoever said would die of the Cruciatus Curse. Slowly.

The blond was still musing the sudden and unexplainable deaths of all those around him when a figure slouched into the seat beside him.

'Oh good you've made it,' he said, peering down at Albus' brown head.

Alby was short for a Potter, Scorpius thought. But then again, Mr. Potter was short as well- compared to his father.

Oh Merlin…. HIS FATHER.

Scorpius was about to moan about the injustices of life and the newfound complications in his friendship when he heard a sniffle.

The whispers were getting louder.

'Albus,' he muttered tentatively, trying to peer at the boy's face. 'Albus are you alright?'

The other nodded weakly.

'Don't lie,' Scorpius deadpanned, watching the tears roll down his friend's face.

'Then why'd you ask, smartass?' Albus chuckled darkly.

Scorpius sat back, slightly startled. Of course… how stupid of him. The sheer look of horror on his face made Albus brighten a little.

Just a little.

He laughed. 'A little slow on the uptake, are we Malfoy?' he asked wryly, brushing his tears a way with the back of his hand.

Scorpius scowled ferociously. 'I'm never slow. I just wanted to be nice.'

Albus restrained a snort. 'Really? Wow you must be pansying it up real good today.'

The blond growled. 'You were the one _crying!_'

Albus laughed at that. 'Potter's don't cry!' he replied smartly.

'But... but..!'

'Oh quit looking bewildered, Malfoy. People will think you're a Hufflepuff.'

And with that, Albus Severus Potter accepted the fact that he was well and truly a Slytherin and tucked into the magical feast before him, leaving Scorpius to realize that he needed to step up his game in order to keep up with the boy beside him. He also caught himself wondering why anyone would've expected Albus to join Gryffindor. The boy had too much smarm in him for his own good.

'You're just jealous your comebacks aren't as great as mine,' Albus grinned, spearing a leg of turkey.

Had he said that out loud? Drat.

He watched Albus devour the turkey leg like as if he hadn't eaten in days and snorted when the boy moved onto the choice slices of ham in equivalent fervor.

'Wha'?' Albus shrugged; his mouth full. 'I'm half-Weasely, you know. And that's as good as being entirely so.'

Scorpius learnt something that day. Your House didn't change who you were truly, and Albus was still his Pottery, half-Weasely self. Also… NEVER get between a Weasely and his food.

* * *

Walking with Albus to class after breakfast made Scorpius infinitely happier. He'd expected to have been left alone in school, and would have been, if not for the overbearing Potter. In fact, he wouldn't have even walked with Albus to class if the boy hadn't been bunked into Slytherin. Somehow, Scorpius was glad Albus was in Slytherin. He was glad they could be together more often. He was tired of being alone. Alone at home in a giant house- alone for Christmas- alone for his birthday. This was nice.

But he'd noticed the longing glances Albus threw towards the Gryffindor table. A cluster of redheads took up an entire end of the table, laughing raucously to some joke or the other. Several of them were seniors and even James Potter was there. Scorpius couldn't have been happier to leave the hall for lessons. Albus was boring when he was brooding.

'Flying lessons,' he beamed as he took in his schedule.

'What?' Albus groaned. 'I can't believe this.'

'Why ever not?'

'Well,' he began. 'For starters, I had way too much apple cider to be travelling _anywhere_.'

'I don't think we'll actually leave the ground,' Scorpius put in thoughtfully.

'Can't you fly?' Albus asked dubiously.

Scorpius scoffed. 'Of course I can, Alby. Don't be silly. I'm saying that we won't be allowed to. What if someone falls?'

Albus snorted in glee. 'That'll be _hilarious_.'

They chased each other to the grounds where the rest of the class had already gathered.

'Malfoy and Potter,' the senior present snapped. 'I expect no tardiness from my first years. One more time and it's off to McGonagall.

They nodded demurely, concealing wicked grins with their heads tucked into their chests.

'Righto- since there's no real professor for this sort of thing this time around; I'll be helping you first years get your arses onto your brooms.'

There was a collective gasp at his use of expletive and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

'I'm Malcolm Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for those of you who didn't know. But call me Wood. Nothing else. Now get your brooms out and no getting on them until I say so!'

Albus stared after him reverently. 'That's Oliver Wood's-,'

'I _know_,' Scorpius muttered, fiddling with his broom from the school closet as he eyed the senior making his rounds.

'Try not to show off Malfoy,' Wood snorted as he caught sight of the blonde shooting him death glares. 'If you know how to fly, that is.'

Albus elbowed him in the stomach before he could say anything smartassed in retort.

'Can you?' a voice asked from behind.

'Ro-ose,' Albus sighed dramatically. 'Leave us alone would you?'

'I was talking to _him_,' the redhead pronounced carefully, poking Scorpius in the chest. 'Well can you fly?'

'Of course he can!' Albus interrupted.

'I can,' Scorpius agreed.

'I don't believe you,' Rose frowned, repressing a laugh. 'I'll bet you don't want any wind in your slimy hair.'

Scorpius felt like as if she'd slapped him. His mother had spent an eternity on his hair!

'I'll show you, you little weasel,' he growled, tightening his grip on the broom.

Rose just tossed her head around, the breeze catching her wild curls and playing mayhem with them. 'I you say so,' she yawned.

Scorpius eyed Wood. The senior was off to the far left of them, busy angling the broom in another first-year's hands.

'Fine then. A race, if you will,' Scorpius offered.

The redhead spun around to face him, but instead of looking surprised, or at the very least even wary, she looked downright _pleased_.

'Well, well Malfoy. I thought you'd _never_ ask.'

Scorpius felt the urge to backtrack immediately. But one glance at Albus' cackling face made him want to prove himself even more.

'You guys will get into so much trouble,' Albus predicted half-heartedly, green eyes dancing with mirth.

'Only if you're too slow,' Rose shot back lazily, twirling a stray curl round a finger.

Scorpius mounted his broom in reply.

With Albus choking in laughter behind her, Rose straddled her own broom and kicked off the grass gently so she hovered inches in the air.

'Feeling pansy yet, Malfoy?' she asked, looking down at him slightly.

Scorpius scowled and rose up to meet her. 'You're the _Gryffindor_. You tell me.'

Weasely looked affronted. Good.

'Hurry, weasel. Before your captain comes this way.'

Rose snorted but obliged. 'On a count of three?' she asked Albus.

Her cousin nodded, still chuckling.

'Need a head start?' Scorpius asked her with a smirk.

She glared at him for a few seconds and scowled. 'You're the _girl_,' she snapped back. 'You tell me.'

And at that Albus randomly announced **three** and they shot off across the field, leaving Malcolm's enraged shouts and Albus' hearty laughter behind.

The wind tore through Scorpius' robes and whistled painfully past his face, tousling his hair and whipping it about. The grass streaked past below him and the trees lining the field blurred into one big blob of foresty green. He could hear Rose's laughter around him but he couldn't tell if she was ahead or behind. The sun blinked lazily above them, hiding behind clouds at tandem. Scorpius ducked and weaved, remembering all his father had taught him in the moors outside the Manor. He kept his knees close to the broomstick's shaft and angled his body forwards ever so carefully to maintain an even speed. His eyes constantly searched the area before him and his hands stayed firm in their grip. A flash of red whizzed past him.

Darn Weasely.

He should have expected it of course. Raised by a Gryffindor keeper, with Quidditch blood practically swimming in her veins- Rose was cut for racing. Her short hair danced crazily in the raging wind.

Scorpius sat back in his broom and allowed himself to fall backwards and below, close enough to kiss the ground. He cleared her from below and burst back up into her path before quickly ducking to the side to avoid a collision.

Never let it be said that Scorpius Malfoy was a reckless flier.

He heard Rose's satisfying yelp of surprise and grinned even wider to see she had fallen behind greatly. In fact she seemed to have stopped altogether.

_And the win goes to Malfoy_… he crowed in his head before turning around to fully face her.

Wood hovered beside Rose on his own broom, clutching her by the forearm and glaring daggers at the Slytherin's head. The senior was rather flushed for someone who spent most of his school life playing Quidditch.

He gulped as Wood shot him a death glare. 'Brooms down, NOW,' he commanded and Scorpius was all too happy to oblige.

Rose twitched as soon as her forearm was released and Scorpius saw Malcolm had grabbed her pretty hard.

'Apologize,' he said suddenly, interrupting Malcolm Wood's massive lecture on their _'wanton'_ behavior.

'Excuse me?' Wood stuttered, affronted.

'Say sorry, to the girl.'

'Exactly what are you playing at, Malfoy?' Wood snapped, stepping up into Scorpius' personal space.

'Just that you hurt her is all. Sorry, I was under the misconception that Gryffindors were respectable people- my bad.'

Rose Weasely snorted so hard he thought she'd inhaled a bee, but it was Malcolm who looked like he was swelling.

Scorpius wasn't sure why the class was laughing or why Wood seemed ready to club him across the ears, but then he went over what he'd just said and groaned in his head.

Darn it. He'd been rude. Again.

And that was how he found himself in detention with Rose Weasely on his first day of school.

* * *

Surprisingly the Headmistress had seemed nostalgic rather than furious when Wood had explained the incident to her and she only ordered them to stay back during the interval and write an essay for her instead of spending three hours after school at her office. Scorpius was glad. This didn't count as valid detention and that meant his parent's didn't have to hear about it.

Rose Weasely didn't seem to care. In truth, she hadn't even spared him a glance since they'd been escorted into the Headmistress' office. She'd kept her eyes trained on McGonagall and hadn't said a word to him. Even afterwards, she only shot him a wry smirkish grin before disappearing down the corridor. Scorpius could feel a headache coming on.

What on earth had he just _done?_

Albus didn't seem to understand either, but he wasn't keen on letting it go.

'You should've seen Wood's face when he noticed you two had gone off!' the Potter crowed. 'Priceless I tell you.'

He laughed again when he found out Scorpius had to skip lunch.

'Have fun not eating mate,' he said sympathetically. 'I don't know how you'd get by.'

'Alby, only you couldn't do without food for a few hours,' Scorpius sniffed, gathering his scrolls from History lessons and making for the door.

Albus shrugged. They didn't quite see eye to eye on that. 'Gonna do my History homework while you're up in the library for lunch?'

'What?' Scorpius gagged. 'Why on earth would I do _your_ homework?'

'But Scor!' Albus whined. 'Binns gave us so much to do!'

'Might as well get started on it then, eh?' the blond snapped irately.

Albus grinned knowingly. 'Have fun with detention,' he said in a sing-song voice. 'And my horrible cousin.'

'It's moments like these that remind me why you're in Slytherin,' Scorpius grumbled, heaving his satchel onto the other shoulder before making his way to the library.

* * *

Detention with Rose Weasely was by far the worst experience Scorpius had ever had to endure. It wasn't detention really, more like a soft punishment- but that didn't make it any less excruciating. At first it was alright, for it was only him at a table on his lonesome, scribbling the beginnings of an essay into the parchment the librarian had provided, occasionally glancing at the sheet of questions he had to answer for History. He worked silently, pen scratching on paper steadily until it ran out of ink and he had to dip it in the ink pot again. His quill was fine; a sleek black feather speckled with gold. He loved it. He hunched over his work, already rather tall for the cozy wooden table, and leaned over so far that his forehead nearly hit the desk. The fringe of his hair, now loose from his crazy race, brushed his parchment and was no doubt collecting ink as he wrote. No matter. He needed to get this 'detention' out of his way and move on to the History homework. It was because he'd been so hunched over that he didn't notice Rose barge into the library. Since he was so absorbed in his essay about the school and its features (McGonagall sure gave easy papers for detention) he didn't hear her slump loudly into the chair across from him and dump her books on the table. She eyed him for a while, watching him nibble his lip in concentration, before taking a glance at the question paper.

'Ugh,' she groaned loudly.

'HUSHHHHHH,' the librarian urged.

Scorpius looked up hesitantly.

Rose looked as if a tornado had swallowed her up and spat her out. Her uniform was in a disarray and her hair was… _hopeless_. She panted irregularly as if she'd run a mile, and groaned to herself as she glared at the paper in her hands.

'What have you written?' she demanded suddenly, sitting ramrod straight in her seat in an effort to peer into his paper.

Placing a deliberate arm across his parchment, Scorpius lied; 'Nothing.'

Rose scowled. 'Oh come on, I know you've got this essay figured out,' she grunted in the most unbecoming way.

Scorpius curled his upper lip. 'It's just 500 words about the school- that's hardly one paragraph.'

Rose's hazel orbs widened greatly. 'How long are your paragraphs?!' she cried.

'HUSHHHH,' the librarian insisted.

'As long as they should be. Now write.'

Scorpius hunched back over his essay and frowned at the tiny smudges scattered across his paper. He'd have to fix those. Had his mother taught him any spells of that sort?

Rose peered over across the table again, in attempt to cheat off him.

'What on earth?' she mumbled, glaring at his messy essay.

He shot her a glare. 'Shove off, weasel. Let me do my work.'

'Save it, Malfoy,' she said with a roll of her eyes, before producing her wand from the back pocket of her trousers and tracing it carefully along the smudged ink.

'_Tergeo_,' she whispered.

'What was that?!' Scorpius demanded, watching the unnecessary ink leave the parchment as her wand trailed over the smudges.

'Nothing,' she replied brightly. 'Now let me see.'

'How can you know a special cleaning charm and not be able to write an essay about your school?' Scorpius asked dubiously, watching her twitch her nose.

'Some bits of me are my mom, and the rest of it's my dad, you see?' she said as if to explain herself.

'No I don't,' Scorpius deadpanned.

Rose scowled deeply. 'Oh give it over Scorpius and I'll tell you the spell.'

She stuck out a freckly palm and raised a brow.

The Slytherin groused as he slid his paper across. She snatched at it and held it to her face, inhaling the ink. Her tongue stuck out from between her lips ever so slightly as she read.

'Hmm,' she hummed, thoughtfully. 'You sound a right pansy in here.'

Scorpius snatched his essay back. 'It's meant to sound sappy- it's about the school.'

'You know you're a secret sap at heart, Malfoy,' Rose crooned. 'Give it up already.'

It took all of Scorpius' self-restraint not to knock the ink well over her parchment. Even if he did, she knew a siphoning spell and that made it pointless.

'Still didn't tell me what that spell was,' he pointed out glumly.

'Hmm… maybe later,' Rose murmured lazily, rocking back in her chair while scribbling across her parchment with a fuzzy quill.

Scorpius eyed her warily. She'd tricked him twice today into doing what she wanted. First the race and now this.

'You're too cunning for a Gryffindor, you know that right?' he said, returning to his own answer.

He caught her smiling idiotically to herself. She knew.

'But,' he continued, chewing on his bottom lip while scratching the finishing touches to his final paragraph for Professor Binns' homework. 'You crazy too, so it's best you stay there.'

He looked up several moments later and peered through his tousled fringe to find his detention companion grinning widely like a crazed hippogriff, humming to herself as she scrawled a pathetic version of his essay. He didn't know it, but that day he made a friend in Rose Weasely.

* * *

a/n: so? how was it? leave me a review with your thoughts

thanks to **kiarwyn my first reviewer: oh gawsh you make be blush ;-; thank you gorgeous i hope this chapter was good enough for you.**

**and thank you first follower jasmine you're awesome. may you be forever immortalised in this fic in my author's note**

also, let me be honest- i have no clue where this is going but i REALLY want to give it a substantial plot so be calm- its not just cutsie scorose rambles. not that i don't mind those. also forgive me for the misuse of any names, ages or incidents. my potterhead's a little rusty and i'm reading up as much as i can.

**Charm**

_Tergeo: (incantation) similar to the _Scouring Spell

_siphons liquid, such as blood, grease or dust off the target._

_used by _Hermione Granger _to remove the dried blood off of_ Harry Potter's_ face in The Half-Blood Prince._


	3. Snitch saves the day

**Disclaimer: nothing you recognize is mine. except for Urie and Hayes (muahaha)**

**read, review, fave and follow for more updates! **

**xoxo**

* * *

A Potter and a Weasely were two phenomenally different things. While one was indeed technically half weasel, it did not in fact make the two similar in anyway. Well yes they both enjoyed food too much and snorted a little while they slept, but apart from that their characteristics diverged. A Potter was more likely found bragging about a recently collected Chocolate Frog Card (usually one of Dumbledore) and rarely ever spent time in the library reading, or in the common room doing his homework. Potters liked to roam about freely and nonchalantly, finding trouble wherever they went by either causing it themselves or blinding running in face first. Albus was a prime example of Potter behaviour. While he played fair attention in class and managed to scrape by, he never put any effort into his homework and was almost always wandering the school grounds in search of secret passage ways and rooms his uncle George had told him about. These adventures more often than not resulted in him ending up in either McGonagall's office or Madame Pomfrey's room.

A Weasely, on the other hand, was louder and redder; always fighting for first place even in something menial such as lacing their boots. A Weasely never turned down a dare and always, always won prank wars and never_ ever_ came second for anything. Or so they said. Rose never failed in tripping Albus down the moving stairs in Hogwarts and always remembered to remind everyone about her fight with Teddy Lupin.

And how did Scorpius know all this?

Interestingly enough, the two hadn't left him come January the next year and he found himself facing the brunt of his first school term with two friends by his side. Of course Albus was no educational help and Rose was about as useful as a dictionary with no real order, but the simple fact that he even _had_ friends still never failed to amaze Scorpius Malfoy.

What didn't amaze him was Rose's fight with Teddy Lupin, however.

'What do you _mean_ it's not worth bragging about?!' Rose cried indignantly, crossing her arms and puffing out her chest.

It was late March and Scorpius was busy studying for his exams in June. He wasn't particularly flustered about them, but he wanted to write home with happy results. Mother would be worried. He didn't even _want_ to think about his Father.

'Hush, Rose,' he chided, eyeing the snoring librarian. 'Teddy Lupin isn't a challenge is all I'm saying!'

'And how would you know?' Rose asked, cocking a brow.

'He's my cousin, weasel. Don't you know anything?'

Albus snorted in his sleep and slumped further into his chair. So much for catching up on his homework, Scorpius sighed, pulling the other boy's work towards himself.

'Don't do Alby's work for him!' Rose snapped softly, slapping at the pale bond's hand.

'Why ever not?'

'Coz aunt Gin won't like it if he fails his tests. She's coming off the Quidditch tour for the hols.'

'It's just this once.'

'Scorpius,' Rose warned.

The Slytherin grinned inwardly. Had he mentioned that Weaselys reddened rather spectacularly? Well they did. Rose's nose had already turned a tomato red and the blush was now running across her cheeks and onto her ears. She looked downright furious.

_'Scor_!' she seethed, watching him smirk.

'Oh stop preaching, weasel. It's not like you did your work; you copied off Patil again, I suspect,' Scorpius shot back teasingly, scratching the final requirement into his potions homework.

'I'll have you know that I've done _all_ my homework for the month,' Rose sniffed, averting her eyes and turning up her nose for full effect. 'And I did it all by myself.'

Scorpius nearly choked on his own lungs.

'Don't act like an arse, Malfoy,' Rose said, reddening further.

She punched him in the arm viciously and scowled. 'I asked mom for help so she sent a few textbooks by post and I read up on stuff. That's all. Doesn't mean I'm a nerd.'

'If you say so, weasel.'

'Don't call me that!'

'Fine. How about 'radish'?'

'A _vegetable_?!'

'You're right, Your Highness. What was I thinking?'

'Scor! Quit it!'

'Quit what, Princess?'

'I'm warning you, you _twit_!'

' And I'm listening, Sugar Queen.'

'You're a right git, you know that right?'

'Anything for you, Little Red.'

She smacked him so hard his forearm stayed purple for a week.

* * *

Scorpius didn't understand girls. Of course he got along well with his mother but she was a _woman_ and he was sure there was a distinction there. His friend Rose didn't count either, so whenever he was faced with a situation relating to the other gender, Scorpius would most likely screw it over.

One day in May, when spring pranced about the school gardens in full force, tossing cherry blossoms and honey bees everywhere, Scorpius found himself being led to Defense Against the Dark Arts by an aggrieved Albus Potter.

'What did she mean by '_later_'?!' Albus demanded, dragging his fellow Slytherin along by the lapels of his school uniform.

'I honestly don't know, Alby,' Scorpius protested for the nth time that day.

'But she said it so... enthusiastically!' the younger boy whined.

'Maybe she wanted you to leave her alone?' Scorpios suggested with a wry grin.

They stumbled to an abrupt halt; the taller boy nearly toppling over his shorter friend.

_'Oi_ Potter- how about a fair warning next time?' Scorpius groaned, running a hand through his hair in irritation.

'Do you really think so?' Albus demanded quietly.

Scorpius couldn't even remember what he'd said.

'No mate, I was just messing with you. Course she wants to see you later. Now get yourself back together before she sees the soppy mess you've become.'

Albus brightened up immediately and stood a little straighter.

Scorpius eyed the boy's disheveled hair and his crumpled uniform and sighed. There was no changing a Potter. What this woman saw in him, Scorpius did not know. Speaking of which...

'Err, Potter?' he asked tentatively, straightening his tie. 'Who're we talking of exactly?'

Albus grimaced. 'I should've known you weren't paying any attention for the past _HOUR_! Anila Patil, who else?'

'Anila?!' a feminine voice said in shock. 'But what about me?'

'Sod off, Rose,' Albus said, noncommittally.

'What no!' the Weasely protested. 'I want to hear about Anila!'

'What about Anila?' another voice asked suspiciously.

'Oh great Alice, now the boys will never tell me!' Rose groaned.

'Rightly observed, Little Red,' Scorpius smirked teasingly, even though he had no idea what had to be said about the Patil girl.

Alice Longbottom giggled.

Scorpius sidled away while the two girls actively assaulted his best friend for information on the girl he fancied. Malfoys didn't gossip, he remembered. Fiddling with his hair while he waited, Scorpius began to notice that it was in need of a trim. The ends of his fringe were making their way down his forehead. Not good. He was tugging at the strands of platinum hair tickling the back of his neck when Alice bounded up to him.

'Spill the beans, Malfoy,' she demanded cheerfully.

'Slytherins don't spill anything,' he said automatically.

Alice laughed; a trill sound, like bells.

She was a petite little twelve year old with brown locks that curled loosely at the ends around her shoulders. She was a few inches taller than Rose and had bright blue eyes that sparkled like the loch during the sunniest time of the day. Or so Albus seemed to think. Scorpius didn't look a person in the eye to admire them- the only reason he'd ever make eye contact was to be intimidating or to see if the other person was lying.

'Fine then,' Alice acquiesced, before skipping off to her lessons.

Rose watched her go.

'What did you say, Malfoy?' the redhead asked immediately once Longbottom was out of earshot.

Scorpius glared at her. 'Why is it that you always think I've done something wrong?! I didn't say anything terrible, weasel. Calm your freckle face.'

'Hold up, Scor,' Rose snorted. 'I only asked.'

'Yeah well, sod off,' Scorpius grumbled, catching up with Albus who was strutting off to the dungeons where DADA was held.

'You know why she's acting all weird, right?' Rose asked snidely, elbowing his side.

Scorpius couldn't wait to hit a growth spurt so he could keep Rose in a headlock better. She was too violent for her own good. 'No why?' he asked in disinterest, weaving through the benches in search of a seat.

Rose crashed into a table and threw her things ungracefully onto the chair. 'She fancies you,' she said shortly, before sliding into her seat and opening her books.

Scorpius couldn't understand how she remained so calm. He was so damn near to puking that if Alice had somehow walked into class he would've lost his breakfast across the whole room.

* * *

Quidditch season was up and running before Scorpius could even register it and soon houses were holding their tryouts for places in the team. Rose talked about it nonstop and even claimed to have had a _dream_ in which she'd caught the snitch and saved the day. She was a 1000% sure she was going to get into the team and beat her uncle at being the youngest first year on the Quidditch team.

'How does catching the snitch save _anyone_?' Scorpius asked skeptically as they bustled along with the crowd heading for the Quidditch pitch.

Rose grew red. 'It was a dream, Scor! Leave off it!'

Albus cackled behind them.

The summer breeze hit Scorpius full in the face once they scattered across the pitch and he felt his blood pump a little faster. This was where he belonged. On the field. Flying. With the wind in his hair and a broom between his legs.

He felt his face flush with heat. Even that sounded wrong to a twelve year old.

'Why'd you look like a lobster crab?' Albus asked in mild concern, peering at his grey eyed friend.

'You ALWAYS look like a lobster crab,' Scorpius snapped hotly, watching the house teams make their way onto the pitch in their uniforms.

'Yeah but that's cause we're not all deathly pale as you,' Albus brushed off the insult easily. 'Oh look its Hayes and Urie!'

And so it was. The Slytherin Quidditch captain and the Head Boy towered over the midget sized students lined up to try out for the team. They looked almost godlike to Scorpius, who cowered off to a side in reverence. Brendan Hayes was a strapping six foot tall seventeen year old with strange gold eyes and dark brown hair. He was a legend out on the field and in the Common Room gossip sessions and for some reason all the girls in Scorpius' year couldn't stop giggling whenever he was mentioned in passing. Weird.

Alistair Urie wasn't all that scary for a Head Boy, despite what he rumor mill ground out. He had a few more inches on Hayes in height, and rich chocolate skin that glowed in the summer sun. Scorpius felt as if he shouldn't have been observing them this closely but, _Merlin, _who needed gods when your favorite Quidditch stars were around?

Scorpius would worship the very grass that brushed the soles of their boots.

'A'ight,' Hayes mumbled in a deep, lilting tone. 'Get yer brooms out of the closet and we'll see which one of y'all win this thing.'

'What's even there to win?' Urie questioned flatly, as he watched the younger students scramble for their brooms.

Scorpius and Albus ran into each other in their haste.

'Wait till I kick your _butt_, Malfoy!' Albus whooped, charging across the field.

'Alby?' a voice asked roughly.

The Potter froze.

'James, hey,' he said shakily, turning around to face his older brother.

The taller Gryffindor stood stiffly, looking at his sibling in askance, looking a bit crumpled in his Quidditch uniform.

'Playing for the other team, eh?' he asked gruffly, running a hand through his shaggy black hair as if he still couldn't come to terms with the fact that he was related to a Slytherin.

Albus nodded weakly.

Scorpius felt that this was probably the first time anyone in his family had spoken to him since the Sorting. Albus must be weak in the knees. If only Scorpius could just slink away all would be well…

'I guess I'll leave you and your friend to it- _heyy_,' James paused, squinting as he scrutinized the bond standing awkwardly beside his brother.

'You're the Malfoy brat!'

Great. There was no escaping this.

'Alby if he's bothering you just tell me and I'll punch his lights out,' the older Potter growled, clenching his fists.

Scorpius glanced wildly at Albus, telepathically urging his friend to save him.

Malfoys were telepathic weren't they? They had to be.

'You don't have to hide anything, Albus. Everyone knows he's an arse.'

'James,' Albus protested suddenly, finally having found his voice.

'You touch my brother, you little shit and I'll show you how Unforgiveable a curse can be!' James spat in disgust, looking ready to off Scorpius' head.

'Stop it!' Albus interrupted. 'Stop threatening him!'

'He's a Malfoy, Alby!' James argued. 'Don't defend him like that! He's scum and you know it.'

Scorpius felt as if he'd been stabbed.

Albus made a choking sound and gasped for air. 'You can't just say that, James!'

'Well I just did,' the older Potter snapped. 'You know what the Malfoys did, Albus now stop being hard to handle and just leave the Slytherin alone!'

'_**I**_ am a Slytherin, don't you get it?!' Albus shrieked, looking close to tears.

A small crowd of red haired Gryffindors, all clad in Quidditch uniforms encircled the three of them, glaring daggers at the pale blond. Scorpius could almost make out Rose's figure in the melee. He felt like retching again.

'I _belong_ in Slytherin and that makes me one of _them_ and that also makes them my _family_\- and you can't say that about my _family_!'

'_**We**_ are you family, Albus Severus Potter!' James cried out in equal outrage. 'Not this stupid Malfoy!'

'I'm even named after a Slytherin, you dimwit! And this stupid Malfoy is my _best_ _friend_!'

Oh god the crowd was getting bigger. The silence that filled the sudden lull in the argument crushed the air out of Scorpius' lungs.

His father was right. This had been a _terrible _idea. He should never, _ever_ have made any friends. Especially not with the Potters and Weasleys. He took a shaky breath as he observed the death glares he was receiving from every child of the Golden Trio. This was all too much.

He should've stayed alone.

Somewhere in the background, Hayes was calling for the juniors to gather round.

Turning on his heel in one swift move, Scorpius fled the field, running so fast that the wind in his hair and robes made him feel like he was flying. And that made everything a little better.

* * *

a/n: so? was it ok? leave me a review and make my day!

thanks for the reviews **jasmine **and **FantasyWorld **:3 have some internet-huggles 3

review whatever you want. be it criticism (constructive of course), love, opinions, suggestions, favourite character, favourite ship... i dunno i'd like to hear from y'all.


End file.
